In a Day/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of In a Day, entitled "Pilot". This issue is Franz-centric. 01, Pilot 00:00 521. That’s how many days I’ve lived in this living freaking nightmare. But who’s counting? When it all started, I were just working on my plants in my garden, just like I did every day. Then this fucking monster attacked me. Tried to bite me, I tell ya. I pushed him away, and ran inside. I called the cops, but of course, they didn’t have time. It was only after two weeks I moved out of my house. I grabbed my RV and began to drive. I just drove for a few days. No goal, just driving. I was attacked by a group of bandits. They stole everything I had, including the RV. Luckily for me, Gehert Sax was nearby. He managed to kill every single bandit, all by himself. Obviusly, I let him stay with me. Gehert Sax is probably the nicest black man I’ve known. People’ve tended to call me a racist, and I guess I was. But not after I met Gehert. He is big, not fat but still big. I’d say he didn’t need me or any of the other four. But we need him, and I guess he, in some way, needs us. Anyway, Gehert and I drove for a few days. When we first stopped to loot a house, we met this nice, young lady. Kate Taze was her name, and it still is. She’s still with us, always worrying about our weapons. We don’t have any firearms. That’s not true, we have one. We call it the Emergency Revolver. It has six bullets and is only for emergencies. You know... in case we’re gonna have to kill ourselves... Back to Kate. She’s a nice girl. Dark brown hair, freckles, nice breasts. She’s a one-of-a-kind. If I had been younger, I’d jump on her. Too old for that now though. Somene who does want to jump on her is Jack Hanson. Gehert saved him from bandits too, and we brought him along after half a year on the road. He was with two other people, I’ll get back to them in a bit. Jack is young and capable. He knows what he is doing and I wouldn’t questions his decisions. He just can’t talk to chicks though. It’s obvius he wants to get into it with Kate, but he is just too shy. Sometimes, I just want to slap that man. Hard. In the face. Several times. The two people he was with was the Vance couple. Jerry and Karen Vance. Jerry just wants to protect his wife. That’s pretty much what he is doing. He wouldn’t do something that could hurt Karen. Karen, however, wants Jerry to be more heroic. But once Jerry is heroic, she begins to complain about him leaving her. It’s like a good drama movie, and I’ve got a front row seat. I’m driving the RV today. We’re somewhere in the middle of Norway. How we got here? That’s a funny story. A few months ago, we found this guy, he was captain on a ship, obvius crazy. He offered to take us to Spain. We just thought, why not, maybe there’s not that many zombies over there. The captain crashed us in the middle of the ocean. We had a few other members in our group at that point, but I didn’t really like any of them. Only Gary, but he was annoying at times, so... Anyway, they died and the rest of us managed to get into shore using debris from the ferry. It took a few days and we were all on the edge of dying of thirst. Luckily, we didn’t, and now we’re here. Just driving to nowhere in particular. 00:12 It’s boring driving, no doubt. So whenever somebody wakes up to pee, I am glad to get some company. Like now for instance. Gehert wakes up, quietly swearing from the back of the RV where three of us sleep. The other two sleep on the couch and the last drives. There’s always one of us driving. “Gonna take a leak?” I ask, happy to get some company, no matter for how long. “Yeh...” Gehert mutters drowsy as he stands up and walks towards me and the door. There’s no bathroom in this RV, so we have to stop everytime someone has to take a piss. I pull over, and get outside with Gehert, just to get some fresh air. “Saw a recent camp an hour ago.” I say, starting conversation. Gehert is standing nearby, peeing up an oak tree. “Mhm...” Gehert mutters. He’s obviusly very sleepy, and I know that. I like to talk with him anyway. “Looked overruned, but I couldn’t tell.” I continue to tell as Gehert finishes. He then zips up and enters the RV again, not giving me a word on the way. He usually much nicer when he’s awake. 00:43 Our biggest worry is herds. There has been a lot of those lately. Mostly small ones, with 20 or up to 50 zombies in them. They’re hard to drive through though. This herd, I am looking at right now, is much bigger. I can see over 50 despite the darkness. There’s probably a lot more. I try to slowly drive through it. It’s a procedure we have. Whenever we stumble upon a herd, just slowly drive through it. The zombies will either fall and give room, or be trapped under the wheels and die. This time this doesn’t work. Because there’s over 100 zombies right here. A lot more than 100. “Hey guys!” I say, feeling the adrenaline slowly getting into my system. “Y’all better wake up.” Deaths *None Credits *Franz Lowbar *Gehert Sax Category:In a Day Category:In a Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues